Pan
by Nina Berry
Summary: Jamás olvidaré la lluvia, el pan quemando mis manos ni su mirada de agradecimiento. Los golpes no importan realmente, gracias a ellos conocí a la mujer que amé, amo y amaré siempre: Katniss Everdeen. Esta historia participa en el Intercambio "Debajo del árbol de Navidad" del Foro "El Diente de León". Regalo para Lucy N. Mellark Eaton
1. Chapter 1

**Pan**

 **Disclaimer:** Nada de esto me pertenece. Tristemente.

Esto es un pequeño regalo de intercambio navideño para Lucy N. Mellark Eaton, espero sea de su agrado.  
Nos leemos abajo.

* * *

 **I.**

No sabría decir que hubiera pasado si el miedo me hubiese ganado. Agradezco a todo el universo que me haya atrevido, ya que a esa pequeña decisión, le debo todo. Porque claro, desde ese entonces ya la amaba.

Y podría asegurar que esa fue la razón por la que ignoré la lluvia, a mi madre detrás e incluso su reacción misma y me acerqué. Ella era tan pequeña, delgada y aunque en este momento se me figura imposible, podría decir que frágil, infinitamente más frágil de lo que es ahora.

Jamás olvidaré como sentí las gotas heladas de lluvia caer encima mío, bajando mi temperatura inmediatamente, para así, hacer más notorio el palpitar extremo y enloquecido de mi corazón. En un principio ella no me vio, seguía con la mirada perdida en la lluvia, en los charcos, como si gracias a ellos hubiese perdido su última esperanza. Sin embargo, cuando lo hizo, sus ojos se engrandecieron, como los de una presa cuando se vuelve consciente de que su depredador le está asechando.

Mi mano se movió como si tuviera vida propia y comenzó a mostrar el pan ligeramente quemado por el que mi madre me había golpeado fuertemente por soltar al fuego instantes antes. Sus ojos, una vez más, se engrandecieron, sin embargo esta vez no reflejaban miedo o adrenalina, no, lo que mostraban era algo que jamás había visto y tomando en cuenta que la alimentación de casa no era la mejor, el nivel de hambre que Katniss Everdeen poseía, llegó a incluso asustarme.

No se paró, mucho menos corrió. Estoy seguro que de haber tenido la fuerza lo hubiera hecho, pero se arrastró como un gato herido, hacía mí. Ese mismo corazón que no paraba de taladrar mis oídos con sus palpitar, se detuvo, congelado. Mis rodillas se doblaron hasta que me encontré a su altura y un silencio se extendió por todo el lugar. Para mí, sólo existía su mirada intensa, el pan aún caliente en mis manos y mi corazón estático.

Por eso mismo, cuando ella sin previo aviso tomó la hogaza de pan como si la vida se le fuera en eso, agradecida más allá de las palabras alejándose y dejándome petrificado, decidí que aunque me costara una vida, lograría acercarme a ella sin que corriera.

Al día siguiente, no diré que se cumplió mi meta personal, pero creo justo mencionar que sucedió lo inesperado: me miró. No fue solo un vistazo, no traspasó mi ser para ver más allá como era su costumbre, me miró. Ese día había intentado con toda ms fuerzas acercarme a ella y hablarle, pero la fuerza de mis piernas fue nula y terminé corriendo como ella el día anterior. La voluntad la tenía, sin embargo las pequeñas mariposas que se arremolinaban en mi vientre terminaban por susurrarme lo peor y darme a entender algo que yo tomaba por cierto: "ella no sabe que existes". Pero ese mismo día, cuando Katniss Everdeen buscó mi rostro por primera vez en la vida, supe que ese susurro auto-desmotivador, podía ser mentira.

Los minutos se volvieron horas mientras en clase de música no podía dejar de ver el reloj empolvado que colgaba de la pared, esperando ansiosamente la hora de la salida. Ya habían pasado dos horas desde que en la hora de la comida ella me buscase con la mirada, sin intención alguna de acercarse, pero con todas las ganas de mirarme y yo no podía con la sonrisa en mi cara, era tan grande que la vieja flauta de Tax, mi hermano mayor, se caía, haciendo que la bella melodía de "Para Elisa", saliera desafinada y diera un poco de pena.

Mi cara ardía. No solo el golpe que mi madre me había dado ya resultaba de un color morado un poco alarmante, sino que, gracias a mi gran sonrisa de felicidad y el fiasco que cree en "Para Elisa", me había ganado un golpe más, haciendo que incluso mirar por dónde caminaba fuese difícil, sino que todas las emociones que traía, se juntaron haciendo un gran nudo en mi estómago y que mi cara fuese roja cual tomate.

Ella me miró por segunda vez en el día cuando mis pasos me llevaron a dónde estaba, fuera de la escuela mientras caminaba lentamente con su amiga, la hija del alcalde. Ambas me observaron como si fuese un extraterrestre y posiblemente lo pareciese gracias al gran chipote, por lo que sólo atiné a decir:

-No es nada grave, es sólo que no termino de poder hacer un Fa sostenido de la manera correcta.

-Esto te lo hizo tu madre.

Me miró y me habló por primera vez, todo en un día, mi corazón no podía con tanto.

-Mi nombre es Peeta- dije mirándola, alargando mi mano y estando bastante consciente de que parecía más un robot que una persona.

Ella mantuvo la mirada fija en mi mano, como si ésta fuese a contagiarle algo, e incluso dio un paso para atrás, cosa que hizo que las mariposas volviesen a atormentarse. Fue su amiga la que respondió al gesto, tomando mi mano.

-Madge, mi padre es el alcalde- y eso explicaba porqué mis manos se sentían como la peor roca en comparación a las suyas, delicadas y cuidadas. Sonreí al tomarla, lo que hizo que mi labio se abriera un poco más.

-Un gusto, Madge. Soy hijo del panadero- agregué tratando de explicar la aspereza de mis manos. Ella rió, elegante y tímidamente. Katniss, por el otro lado tosió ligeramente.

-Katniss, soy de la veta.

-Lo sé- volteé a verla, sonriendo aún más. Ella tenía el ceño fruncido, casi molesta.

-Deberías de checarte ese labio, más aún si seguirás sonriendo como idiota.

-¡Katniss!- el reclamo vino de parte de Madge, pero lo único que hice fue reír un poco más, y ella hizo lo mismo con su ceño fruncido.

-No te preocupes, yo sé que estoy sonriendo como idiota, es sólo que han sido días que valen la pena- sabía que la indirecta era demasiado directa, pero no me importó. Magde por su parte se sonrojó ligeramente ante mi sinceridad, pero me sonrió.

-Capaz y hacerle una visita a la mamá de Katniss podría ayudar, tengo entendido que ella es curandera- dice haciendo una cara de inocencia tan falsa que hasta Katniss notó que todo era plan con maña. Mi risa no se hizo esperar y con la mano comencé a restarle importancia

-En verdad no es nada, ya pasará ¿las puedo acompañar a sus casas, señoritas?- dije abriendo los brazos para que así camináramos juntos. Una parte de mí seguía muriendo de los nervios y cuando Katniss se quedó mirando mi brazo como si fuera verde radioactivo, me recriminé a mi mismo por intentar algo tan rápido, sin embargo Madge lo tomó elegantemente y sonriendo comenzamos a avanzar.

-¿Entonces trabajas en la panadería?- preguntó unos metros después, con Katniss a nuestro lado, un poco alejada.

-Sí, mis hermanos son un poco torpes con la decoración entonces mi padre me la encarga a mí.

-¿Qué edad tienes, Peeta?

-Once ¿tú, Madge?

-Igual.

-Creo que todos tenemos esa edad ¿no lo creen? Estamos en los mismos cursos.

-No seas amargada, Katniss, sólo quiero saber un poco más de nuestro nuevo amigo.

-¡Oh! Me he ganado la amistad, me siento honrado- Madge soltó una pequeña risita y Katniss me miró directamente.

-No puede hablar de mi parte.

-Estoy seguro de que no lo hizo, lo entiendo- ella me miró y estoy seguro que sus ojos en ese momento eran más claros de lo que le hubiese gustado. En su mirada había una confusión tan grande que llegué a dudar de mí mismo.

-Bueno, pues mi casa es la de allá. Muchas gracias por acompañarme, chicos. Eres todo un caballero, Peeta, espero verte otra vez- dijo Madge soltando mi brazo y despidiéndose de lejos. Yo le sonreí y por un segundo creí que Katniss también.

-¿Puedo acompañarte a ti también?

-No tomes mi brazo- dijo mirándome seriamente. Me reí fuertemente.

-No tengo pulgas, Katniss.

-No estoy segura. Tengo la teoría de que todo el Distrito las tiene- su tono, en combinación con su pequeño cuerpo, resultaban irónico.

-Entonces si todos las tenemos, no hay porqué temer. Pero de igual manera creo es un avance que me dejes caminar cerca de ti.

-Jamás te lo he impedido.

-Sin embargo tampoco me lo habías permitido. Ayer ni quiera me dejaste decirte algo- mi tono no era de reproche, sin embargo una sombra apareció en su rostro.

-Te… te lo agradezco mucho.

La sorpresa me es tan grande y agradable que sólo atino a asentir con la cabeza, mientras ella voltea para verme. Estoy casi seguro que quiere decirme algo, cuando la puerta de una casa cercana se abre y de ella sale una pequeña niña rubia.

-Catnip, Catnip, ya llegaste- el abrazo que se dan me quitó todas las dudas de que ellas eran hermanas. La más pequeña me ve y se asombra, con un poco de miedo- ¿Catnip?

-Oh, Prim, él es Peeta… va conmigo en la escuela- me miró, dudando si agregar algo más para terminar diciendo- dale las gracias, la comida de anoche fue por su cuenta.

Los ojos de la pequeña se abrieron, grandes, azules y preciosos con una gratitud que minutos antes estaba viendo en su hermana mayor.

-Hola, Prim ¿cómo estás?- y a manera de respuesta, se tiró a mis brazos, casi llorando. Cuando se separó, sus ojitos estaban rojos. Le sonreí y ella tocó mi cara, con cuidado.

-¿Quién te ha golpeado?

-Oh, no te preocupes por eso, es sólo que la maestra de música tiene muy mal genio- ella ríe sinceramente y por primera vez me atrevo a alzar la mirada hacia su hermana. Katniss se encuentra un tanto estática, nerviosa, aunque no molesta.

-Mamá te puede curar.

-Patito, ve a decirle a mamá que vaya sacando las cosas, ahora llegamos.

La miré, genuinamente sorprendido. Todos en el Distrito en algún momento habían pasado por la mesa de su mamá, sin embargo yo no esperaba tener esa suerte, buena o mala.

-Katniss, lo agradezco mucho, pero la verdad es que no tengo cómo pagarte- dije después de que Prim saliera corriendo en dirección a la casa.

-La cena de ayer. Estaríamos a mano.

-Yo no lo hice por eso, Katniss- dije seriamente. Ella me miró de la misma manera.

-Y es por esa misma razón por la cual no dejaré que te vayas así. Me salvaste, ahora es mi turno.

Sin más, ella se volteó, corriendo una vez más de mi lado. Sin embargo sabía que en esa ocasión no estaba huyendo, sino más bien esperaba que la siguiera. Y eso hice.

 **II.**

-Entonces… ¿quieres hablar de eso?

Levanté los ojos, genuinamente asombrada. Madge y yo jamás hablábamos mientras comíamos- de hecho, jamás hablábamos, sólo nos limitábamos a hacernos compañía.

-¿Tú quieres hablar de eso?

-Oh, Katniss, claro que quiero hablar de eso. Tenemos once años, es justa la edad en la que todas las cosas románticas comienzan a suceder.

-¿Cosas románticas?

-No puedes negar que el hecho de que un muchacho apuesto llegue de la nada a hablarte, es romántico.

-¿Crees que es apuesto?

-Oh, Katniss…- se lamentó tratando de hacerlo en broma, aunque una parte de mí, verdaderamente creyó que lo estaba haciendo.

-¿Me puedo sentar aquí?

Aunque lo que llevaba de conocerlo resultaba demasiado poco, su voz me heló la sangre. Vi perfectamente como Madge abría sus ojos con su sorpresa y entusiasmo, mientras mi cara se tornaba caliente e incómoda. Ninguna de las dos dijo nada en un principio, lo cual sólo hizo que él se mantuviera parado junto a nosotras, esperando el permiso.

-Claro, Peeta, estás más que invitado- a mi parecer, su voz sonó más dulce de lo necesario.

Un olor a canela me invadió cuando él se sentó a mi lado, e involuntariamente me alejé un poco, cosa que todos terminaron por notar, así que mis orejas volvieron a ser de un caliente incómodo.

-Mira, traje esto a manera de agradecimiento por ayer.

Unas galletas, hermosamente decoradas terminaron frente a mí, envueltas en un trapo viejo pero limpio. Olían delicioso y eran el tipo de cosas que mi hermana y yo sólo soñábamos con probar algún día. Mi estómago se encontraba vacío, desde la cena de anoche que había consistido en unas zetas que había logrado conseguir en las orillas del bosque y aunque bastas, nunca llenaban completamente. El sonido que mi estómago emitió, me hizo sentir mil veces más avergonzada que antes, sin embargo, con todo mi ser avergonzado, volteé a verlo.

Su labio estaba mil veces mejor gracias a el pequeño bálsamo que mi madre aplicó en él el día anterior. Aun no sé como lo logramos, pero el cuando Peeta llegó mi madre pareció despertar del sueño en el cuál se había mantenido desde la explosión de la mina. Hoy por la mañana no ha hecho mucho, pero la diferencia es abismal. No supe de dónde salió, pero una sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro y en el suyo, una mucho más grande y radiante.

-Pero, pero no puedes pagarme lo que hice para pagarte- dije mientras fruncía el ceño.

-Oh, creo que eso es lo de menos, créeme que golpes por curar habrán muchos.

-Oye, pero no te confíes, no estaremos para curar cada que te tropieces.

-Que mal, estaba empezando a contar con ello- su risa era real y tan personal, íntima hasta cierto punto, que la mía se agrandó sin pedir permiso. Una tos nos distrajo y ambos volteamos para ver a Madge con una sonrisa divertida en su cara.

-Oh, discúlpame, olvidé que también traje unas pocas para ti.

Cuando lo vi sacar unas tres galletas y entregarlas, una parte de mí, en algún lugar de mi ser, comenzó a sentir punzadas extrañas, las cuales por alguna razón al ver que eran menos y que no estaban decoradas, se calmaron notablemente.

-No debiste, Peeta, mi madre no te ha curado tu cara- ambos rieron y mi ceño se frunció, una vez más.

-Peeta ¿vamos a clase? – los tres volteamos y pudimos ver como un grupo de chicos comerciantes. Él nos miró y sonrió, estando a punto de decir algo, lo interrumpí:

-Gracias. Nos vemos después- cuando me paré, pude ver la cara entristecida de Madge, sin embargo copió mis movimientos y pronto estuvimos caminando a clase, sin hablar, haciéndonos la compañía a la que estábamos acostumbradas, sin embargo algo se sentía mal, faltaba alguien.

Cuando llegué a casa, Prim se alegró infinitamente por las galletas, pero creo que fue más porque querían decir que Peeta y yo habíamos vuelto a hablar. El sabor era sencillamente lo más delicioso que jamás había probado. Mi madre al verme avergonzada ante las insistencias de mi hermana, esbozó una pequeña sonrisa en su cara, lo que nos dejó a ambas un poco estáticas.

Así pasaron unas cuantas semanas, en las que sin permiso alguno se acercaba a nosotras, nos daba una galleta e incluso una vez me regaló una pequeña flor que conozco por el nombre de margarita. Cada vez los golpes se notaban menos, cada vez su compañía se adecuaba más a nuestras vidas.

Un día, antes de que cayese la noche, me adentré una vez más al bosque en busca de las plantas que Padre había dibujado años atrás en el libro de Madre. Gracias a Peeta, recordé ese libro, mientras estaba un tanto distraída, hasta cierto punto buscándolo, él me miró, dejándome expuesta en mi misión, por lo que bajé rápidamente la mirada, encontrándome con un bello diente de león. Padre siempre había mencionado que mientras supiera dónde y qué buscar, jamás moriríamos de hambre.

Encontré unas cuantas zetas y hongos con las cuales un poco de algo podría salir, seguro Madre sabría. Esa vez cocinaríamos para cuatro.

 **III.**

Me sentía un tonto, completamente. Estábamos en clase de música, ya había pasado un año desde el momento del pan, como lo llamaba en mi cabeza y si ella y yo nos mirábamos era porque estábamos casi obligados. Una parte de mí, un noventa por ciento de mi ser, estaba seguro de que Katniss Everdeen me odiaba.

Todo había sucedido demasiado rápido. Ella había llegado a la panadería con un pequeño traste de barro lleno de un guisado que, aunque no tenía una pinta deliciosa, después descubrí que era el mejor platillo que cualquiera de los que jamás había comido; pero justo al momento en el que la vi, todos a los que llamé amigos, comenzaron a gritarle, a decirle de cosas, desde la calle de enfrente. Ella volteó con toda la ira que su pequeño cuerpo tiene, con todas las de gritar y muy probablemente ganar, pero algo sucedió, algo vio que yo no logré ver, así que volteó en mi dirección, dándome una mirada que no logré entender y desapareció.

Desde entonces había tratado de acercarme de nuevo, hasta que Madge terminó por hacerme frente, mandándome lejos de ellas y sus vidas. No supe explicarle a mi padre porqué ahora no quería llevar más galletas buenas a la escuela, aún cuando resultaba un poco obvio y estaba casi seguro de que él sabía la razón.

Pero ahora, casi un año después- lo que se sintió como un siglo- ella estaba frente a toda la clase, cantando, como lo había hecho años y años atrás; como cuando por primera vez me enamoró, desde ese momento y para siempre. Y claro, me sentí como un tonto, pero un todo decidido a hablar con ella una vez más.

Así que cuando todo acabó, ella salió y yo la seguí.

Puede sonar bastante más mal de lo que era mi intención, pero no puedo negar que salió mucho peor- ¿o mejor?- de lo que suena. Yo no lo sabía de haber sabido, le hubiera hablado inmediatamente después de la clase, pero no quería que los demás gritasen como antes, así que no: tomé la decisión de seguirla y cuando llegásemos a un lugar relativamente aislado, podría hablar con ella.

Lo encontramos, oh claro que era un lugar aislado. Cuando llegó a los límites del Distrito, esos que tenían una zanja electrizada, o al menos eso creía yo, llegué a pensar que estaba hasta cierto punto jugándome una broma, que en cualquier momento se voltearía y me reclamaría todo, pero no lo hizo. En cambio, siguió, se adentró en el bosque y por un segundo dejé de verla.

Mis latidos comenzaron a ser cada vez más rápidos, en medida en la que avanzaba. No supe en qué momento crucé la zanja ni en qué momento mis pisadas comenzaron a notarse, pero lo siguiente que supe fue que Katniss Everdeen me estaba apuntando con su flecha y no estaba contenta.

Una vez más, mi corazón se detuvo, como esperando a que todo eso fuese sólo un mal sueño y que en cualquier momento yo despertase para ir a la escuela. Pero no era así, Katniss me veía, con arco y flecha en mano, dispuesta completamente a disparar.

-Ven—vengo en son de paz.

Mi voz sonó ridículamente quebrada y asustada.

-¿Por qué viniste?

Su voz, por el otro lado, estaba seria y asustaba bastante.

-Por… porque quiero hablar contigo.

-¿Por eso tenías que seguirme?

-¿Sabías que te estaba siguiendo?- Ella lanzó una carcajada, cargada no de diversión, sino más bien de sarcasmo.

-¿Cómo no saberlo? Caminas como si tus pies fuesen de plomo- automáticamente miré mis pies, como esperando una respuesta o defensa de su parte.

-Lo… lo siento, no lo sabía.

-¿A qué viniste?

-A hablar contigo.

-Pues ya estamos hablando ¿qué tienes por decir?

-Am… Katniss… ¿podrías bajar el arco?

-No- su respuesta fue inmediata, por mi parte sólo pude soltar un suspiro.

-Lo siento mucho. Sólo quiero darte las gracias por el estofado.

-Eso fue hace un año, casi.

-Lo sé, también sé que está mal que jamás te dije nada, pero tampoco es que no quisiera, sino más bien nunca me dejabas.

-Nunca pareciste necesitar mi permiso para hacer las cosas- dijo entrecerrando sus ojos.

-Bueno… pero- las palabras se atoraban en mi garganta, aterradas- gracias.

Cuando vi que en ella no hubo reacción, pensé que todo estaba relativamente perdido. Sabía que con un gracias no me iba a ganar su perdón, sin embargo no sabía qué más decir y mucho menos cuando tenía un arco apuntándome directamente a la cara. Comencé a voltearme, decidido a que no obtendría más de la situación cuando escuché:

-¿Por qué hoy?

Su voz ya no estaba tan a la defensiva, aunque con bastante rencor. El arco, aunque no se encontraba abajo, sí estaba menos tenso. Volví sobre mis pasos y la enfrenté, sabiendo perfectamente lo que diría, con todas las mariposas arremolinadas en mis entrañas y con ganas de hacerme del baño por el miedo.

-Porque cantaste- pude ver que la respuesta no es algo para lo que estaba preparada, por dos segundos bajó ligeramente el arco y parpadeó, bastante confundida. Lo tomé como el permiso suficiente para seguir con mi confesión.

-Cuando te conocí tenías un vestido a cuadros, ese que tu hermana ahora usa. Tenías dos trenzas en lugar de una y poseías una sonrisa enorme en tu cara, una que no he visto desde el accidente de la mina. La maestra había preguntado por la canción del valle y tu mano simplemente voló y se alzó, toda emocionada porque tú te la sabías. Mi padre poco antes me había comentado que cuando tu padre cantaba, los pájaros se detenían a escucharlo y cuando tú lo hiciste, sucedió lo mismo. En ese momento supe que el dejar de pensar en ti sería sencillamente imposible.

La confusión en ella creció mientras trataba de recordar la escena que estaba demasiado clara en mi cabeza. El arco poco a poco bajó, entendiendo lo que acababa de decir. Sin embargo, ella siguió muda. Continué, ya no había vuelta atrás.

-Teníamos cinco años. La verdad me considero una persona con demasiada suerte por haberte conocido desde entonces. Pero entonces, cuando al fin tengo la pequeña gran oportunidad de hablarte, estar medianamente contigo, algo hago, algo sucede que desaparece, se desvanece entre mis dedos y me desespero, me desespero tal león enjaulado y me siento vacío. Puede que esto sea demasiado para ti, Katniss, pero si te soy sincero, para mí lo es todo. Lo es al punto en el que estuve frente tuyo expuesto en todos los sentidos, con tu arco apuntándome a la cara. En cualquier momento me puedes matar, mi vida está en tus manos y siempre lo estará, desde los cinco años.

Mis hombros se alzaron, como minimizando la confesión que acababa de hacer. La vi, parada, estática, incluso fría. Una vez más, comencé a voltearme, sintiéndome más vacío que nunca, hasta que escuché su voz:

-Tu madre sabía que te robabas galletas buenas de la panadería y me las regalabas. Llegó un día, el día del estofado a decirme que si me volvía a acercar a ti, o peor, a quitarte las galletas, tú dejarías de comer por un mes. Debo de admitir que tenía todas las ganas de ignorar sus amenazas, por lo que comencé a acercarme, quería que probaras el estofado de Madre… pero la vi, estaba ahí parada, mirándome con tanto odio y expectativa que llegué a creer que quería que lo hiciera, que me acercara a ti… así que tiré el plato y corrí, huí.

Sus palabras me helaron donde estaba y por dos segundos sentí que jamás podría caminar o moverme de ese lugar. Pero fueron dos segundos en los que ella llegó a rodear mis costillas con sus brazos y apoyar su cabeza en mi hombro. Inmediatamente recargué mi cabeza sobre la suya y escuché como su voz salía, hermosa, cautivadora, cantando la canción del Valle.

* * *

¡Hey!

Primero que nada: Lucy, espero que seas feliz con esta primera entrega. La verdad es que no planeaba dividir, pero cuando llegué a la página 10, dije: sería una buena idea no hacerlo tan pesado.  
Tranquilos todos que la siguiente entrega llega mañana mismo :D  
¿Qué les pareció? Espero poder saber sus opiniones- muy importantes para mí- por medio de un review :D  
P.D.: El nombre del hermano de Peeta, Tax, se debe a un bellísimo fic de la grande Elenear28 llamado "Escrito en las Estrellas", espero se puedan dar una vuelta, la neta está increíble.  
Muchas gracias ti por haber leído todo esto, espero no haberte decepcionado.  
¡Nos vemos mañana!  
Nina.


	2. Chapter 2

**Pan**

 **Disclaimer:** Nada de esto me pertenece. Tristemente.

Esto es un pequeño regalo de intercambio navideño para Lucy N. Mellark Eaton, espero sea de su agrado.  
Nos leemos abajo.

* * *

 **IV.**

Debo de admitir que después de nuestras confesiones jamás pensé regresar al bosque, así como pensé que nuestro noviazgo era inminente y las cosas serían sencillas. Que iluso. No sólo terminó siendo complicado, pero también el bosque resultó nuestro lugar más frecuentado.

Después de que ella me comentase lo de mi madre, estuve bastante dispuesto a hacerle frente, sin embargo, al instante en el que me encontré dentro de la panadería, después de dejar a Katniss en su casa, mi padre notó perfectamente mi sonrisa. Me advirtió que podía hacer las cosas sencillas o difíciles, ser inteligente o no serlo. Mi madre no era aliada, pero claro que podía ser enemiga, por lo que hacerle frente y armar toda una escena no sería una buena idea.

Por lo que después de hablar con mi padre y mantenerme todas las noches despierto, verla pasar en los corredores, al principio con un ceño fruncido pero después de verme con una sonrisa que parecía más bien fugitiva, todo valía la pena.

Pocos días después, cuando ambos nos atrevimos a sobrepasar las miradas escurridizas y las comidas en la escuela con Madge, le propuse que habláramos. En un principio ella dudó, sin embargo terminó aceptando, pidiendo el verme ese mismo día por la tarde, justo después de que el sol comenzara a bajar dos casas más a las afueras de su casa. Sí, sus instrucciones fueron tan confundibles que terminé tocando su puerta unos minutos antes, a lo que con su mirada de asesina, me arrastró al bosque.

Descubrí entonces que tenía una especie de rutina que en el primer encuentro no pude observar del todo. Primero escuchaba atentamente a la zanja, como esperando que algo sucediese, pero cuando no era así- que nunca era así- cruzaba, primero una pierda, después la otra, con movimientos agiles y rápidos, con la misma velocidad corría sin mirar atrás hasta llegar al límite del bosque, ahí donde los primeros árboles ya la ocultaban con su sombra. Cuando llegaba, caminaba una cierta cantidad de pasos y buscaba bajo un tronco que resultaba hueco su arco y flechas. En un principio no entendía porqué, sino íbamos a cazar, lo tenía; poco después ella me explicó que el bosque no era como el distrito o la escuela, tenías que estar alerta y siempre protegido, sino querías ser comido vivo.

Así que después de que me asustara enormemente, escalamos unos árboles no tan altos y que permitieran que estuviéramos viéndonos frente a frente. Cuando ella subió, lo hizo de manera callada, muy al contrario de cuando yo lo hice, sobra mencionar que por cada movimiento que hacía, ella me mandaba a callar y lanzaba una maldición por lo bajo.

-Lo siento, pero en verdad no estoy muy acostumbrado a hacer esto- dije cuando al final pude estar sentado en la rama.

-Lamento presionarte tanto, es sólo que no estoy completamente acostumbrada a tu compañía por aquí.

-¿Con quién venías antes?- ella parpadeó, confundida.

-¿Cómo sabes que venía con alguien?

-Pues mencionaste explícitamente que no estás acostumbra a mí compañía, eso quiere decir que ya has tenido otra- ella desvió la mirada al escuchar mi lógica.

-Mi padre. Cuando el falleció me encontré con un muchacho de la veta, sin embargo nunca coincidimos realmente.

-Apuesto a que él sí era callado.

-Demasiado, parecía un fantasma, muchas veces no sabía que estaba ahí hasta que él hablaba, haciéndose notar.

-¿Es… es normal que los niños de la Veta vengan a cazar aquí?- pregunté, bastante apenado por no saber algo que seguramente resultaba evidente para ella. Pero ella rió, fuerte.

-No hay nada normal en nuestras vidas, la de los niños de la Veta. Nuestra normalidad conlleva comer demasiado poco, ir a la escuela sin realmente aprender gran cosa, pedir teselas, crecer con miedo, pasar las cosechas, muchas veces morir en ellas y si lo lograste, trabajar en las minas. Pero no, en nuestra normalidad no se encuentra anotado "salir ilegalmente del distrito y cazar conejos"- su voz se encontraba enojada. Sin saber realmente qué decir, decidí abrirme:

-Pues conmigo la comida tampoco viene sencillo. Sé que en mi casa la situación es mucho más privilegiada que en otras, sin embargo el problema recae en adaptarte al pan rancio. El pan duro puede ser lo más delicioso que comamos, porque aunque sientes que tus dientes se caen, el sabor sigue intacto- no pude evitar reírme ligeramente. Ella me vio como si me estuviera viendo por primera vez.

-¿A qué te refieres con pan rancio?

-Lo que sucede es que en casa comemos el pan que no se vende, pero ese no es pan del día. Mi mamá lo que hace es mantener el pan hasta que esté duro, que eso pasa unos tres días después, con mucha suerte y al segundo comienza a estarlo, porque cuando son tres días, algunos tienen hongos o simplemente están rancios. Al principio eran unos dolores de estómagos tan feos que, te juro, no me podía parar. Pero después te acostumbras, tu estómago aprende que esa comida que en teoría no deberías de comer, es lo único que tienes, así que ya no importa.

-Pero… Pero Peeta, tú me regalabas galletas que no estaban ni duras ni rancias- su cara estaba incrédula, yo me reí.

-Pagué por ellas, tranquila, al menos las últimas. Las primeras fueron mi primer robo de la tienda, aunque mi papá lo vio y lo aceptó, así que no creo que cuente realmente como un robo. Las siguientes comencé a cambiarlas por trabajo con Tax, mi hermano. Después sencillamente dejé de comer algunas piezas de pan que me daba mi mamá para el desayuno. Ahora que lo pienso, creo que dejé muchas pistas, lo siento mucho- la incomodidad me llevó a rascarme detrás de la oreja.

-¿Lo sientes mucho? Peeta, dejaste de comer por mí…

-Pero también hice que mi madre viniese a regañarte y créeme que sé que eso no es nada lindo- ella rió, en contra de todo lo esperado.

-Hablando de eso… ¿no crees que se moleste cuando sepa que seguimos viéndonos?

-Pues…- creo que pudo sentir perfectamente mi nerviosismo, ya que comenzó a acercarse más a mí, todo lo que la rama le permitía.

-¿Sí?

-No quiero que me tomes lo siguiente a mal, Katniss…

-¿Pero?- la miré a los ojos, tratando de expresarle todo lo que sentía por medio de ellos.

-No quiero que lo sepa- ella frunció el ceño, fuertemente. Tardó tiempo en mencionar algo, pero cuando lo hizo, su voz estaba seria:

-Prométeme que esta vez no dejarás rastros de que estamos juntos- esta vez fue mi turno de parpadear confundido.

-Espera… ¿no estás molesta?

-Pues… al principio llegué a pensar en que te avergonzaría estar conmigo, una niña de la Veta, pero después pensé en cómo no te había importado caminar conmigo hasta dejarme en mi casa..- parecía estarse convenciendo más a ella misma, así que la interrumpí:

-Jamás, escúchame bien, Katniss, jamás me sentiría o me sentiré avergonzado de ti- ella me miró directamente a los ojos, como esperando ver en ellos que lo que acababa de decir, era una mentira.

-Es entendibl-

-No, Katniss. Eres la mujer más hermosa, talentosa, divertida y perfecta que conozco, jamás podría estar avergonzado de ti. Pero creo que sí sería una buena idea, al menos por ahora, mantenernos en secreto, hasta que mi madre entienda un poco más.

-Peeta…

-No, Katniss, en verdad quiero que entiendas…

-No, Peeta…

-Escuchame, Katniss…

-¡Peeta, estás por caerte!

Miré para abajo, dándome cuenta que había inclinado mi cuerpo para poder estar más cerca de ella, haciendo que la mitad de él estuviese casi en los aires. Inmediatamente tiré mi cuerpo para atrás, lo cual casi hace que caiga fuertemente y de golpe. Cuando logré un equilibrio, escuché como Katniss comenzaba a bajar, invitándome a que hiciese lo mismo, así que la imité.

Cuando llegué al suelo, me acerqué a ella, tomé su mano y dije:

-Katniss, eres la mejor persona que he conocido, por favor ¿me das una oportunidad? ¿podemos ser novios?

Ella frunció el ceño y dijo, rompiendo todo el sentido romántico que pude haber impregnado en el ambiente:

-Pero si apenas me conoces.

Pudo notar perfectamente cómo de mi para se cayeron todas las esperanzas que en algún punto pude haber albergado, por lo que ella misma digo:

-Pero puedes comenzar a hacerlo.

-Me parece una buena idea- dije riendo por lo bajo, aún con su mano en la mía- te haré unas preguntas personales ¿está bien?

Ella me miró expectante, un tanto asustada.

-Por ejemplo ¿cuál es tu color favorito?

-Wow, no, te pasaste de la raya- dijo a manera de sarcasmo, sacándome una sonrisa.

-Ya dime- dije mirándola a los ojos.

-Verde- dijo mirando alrededor- ¿el tuyo?

-Naranja.

-¿Como el de las pelucas de la mujer odiosa que viene a las cosechas?- su cara de asco hizo que soltara una carcajada.

-No, no como ese. Más como el de un amanecer.

Estuvimos platicando un poco más, ya de anécdotas un poco más personales, conociéndonos y descubrí cuanto ama a su hermana y cuanto su hermana ama a los animales. Una de esas historias que ella logró contarme fue cuando hace poco, antes de que ella cumpliese los trece, su hermana la recibió con una "horrorosa bola de pelos", según sus propias descripciones. Poco a poco, nos fuimos sentando, hasta terminar acostados juntos, mientras mi brazo pasaba por encima de sus hombros y ella se recargaba en mi pecho. Ambos nos reímos sin importarnos nada, nos sentíamos bien, más que bien. Las estrellas brillaban y el frío se hacía notar cada vez más, pero ambos estábamos disfrutando de nosotros mismos y eso hacía que ignoráramos la realidad.

-Peeta… ¿puedo hacerte una última pregunta personal? – la miré, asintiendo con los ojos y ella continuó:

-¿Cuántas papeletas más con tu nombre tienes?- comencé a parpadear, gran parte de mí estaba avergonzada cuando respondí:

-Ninguna…- ella continuó con la mirada gacha, me atreví a preguntar:- ¿tú?

-¿Tenemos trece, no es así? Las primeras dos las pedí poco después de que me hablases la primera vez, cuando cumplí doce. Dos más este año. Cuatro.

Ambos sabíamos lo que eso significaba, aunque ninguno se atrevió a decirlo en voz alta: yo tenía dos posibilidades de morir, mientras ella tenía seis.

-Sí.

-¿Sí qué, Katniss?- dije mientras acariciaba su trenza distraídamente.

-Sí quiero ser tu novia- se alzó ligeramente, apoyando su mano en mi pecho, en el cual mi corazón había comenzado a latir fuertemente y sin control. Ella río al notarlo y se acercó, lentamente a depositar un pequeño beso en mis labios.

Cuando se separó, abrí los ojos rápidamente para así no perderme su expresión. En mis labios aún se sentían las cosquillas que los suyos habían causado. Aunque ninguno de los dos dijo algo, ambos supimos que el brillo de nuestros ojos había llegado para quedarse.

 **V.**

\- ¿Segura que quieres que te acompañe? Entiendo perfecto que espanto a tus presas y eso no es bueno.

Eso era completamente cierto. En un principio él tenía mucho miedo, pensaba que en cualquier momento electrificarían la cerca y quedaríamos fuera del Distrito, que cosa para mí, resultaba bastante tentadora. Pero para él no, definitivamente no. Él deseaba una vida como la de sus padres, con la panadería, con la clientela, con miles de bebés y mucha gente sonriendo. Yo, por el momento lo único que podía ofrecerle, después de un mes de estar medianamente juntos todos los días- y digo medianamente ya que algunos de esos días no lográbamos escondernos- eran paseos por el bosque, tomadas de la mano por debajo de la mesa, sonrisas entre multitud y canciones en la clase de música.

El único problema de que él me acompañara al bosque era que sus pisadas, aunque ahora eso había sido reducido considerablemente, sonaban más que el ronquido de un anciano. Así que por las primeras semanas, en las que él aún no entendía la importancia de mantenernos callados, estuvimos bastante pobres de presas. Sin embargo, cuando poco a poco se fue acostumbrando, resultó que llevarlo conmigo era benéfico y mucho más divertido que ir sola.

-Segura, quiero que vengas conmigo- le dije sonriendo, a lo que él aceptó con una sonrisa.

Gracias a él encontramos fresas, que resultaron ser el amor prohibido del alcalde; cuando cacé una ardilla que poseía una pierna menos y por lo mismo Sae no quiso comprarla, decidimos arriesgarnos con su padre, el cual era el único junto con Prim de saber de nuestra relación. Contra todo pronóstico su padre la compró, me felicitó por mi puntería y prometió que si nosotros llegábamos con ardillas, él mantendría pan o dinero para nosotros. Él era capaz de ver todo aquello que yo ignoraba y eso me encantaba.

Porque tenía razón Prim, aunque nunca lo admitiera frente a ella, me estaba enamorando. En contra de todo lo que esperaba, de lo que quería, el tener su mano sobre la mía mientras caminábamos por el bosque era una sensación de remolinos y calor, incluso cuando la nieve estaba cerca de caer.

-Nunca he sido una persona de relaciones. Creo que la única persona que realmente me conoce es mi hermana, con quien literalmente paso todas las noches y todos mis días. Mi padre, en su momento, me conoció bastante bien, pero más bien en nuestra compañía era un sobrevivir continuo que no conllevaba hablar de lo que habíamos soñado esa noche.

Comencé a hablar sin verlo, sin parar de avanzar, ya que sabía que si veía esos ojos azules, algo en mí se encogería y mis agallas desaparecerían. Sabía que él me estaba escuchado atentamente.

-Me gusta estar sola, no sentirme sola. Es una diferencia que pocas personas entienden. En el bosque, por ejemplo, estoy sola pero no me siento sola. Ahora menos- me atreví a mirarlo por unos instantes y caché sus sonrisa en sus orígenes, poco antes de formarse- pero no quiero que esta comodidad, que este sentimiento de que todo está bien cuando realmente nada ha cambiado y en cualquier momento cualquiera de los dos puede ser tomado en las Cosechas. Quiero que los dos estemos a salvo.

Él parpadeó varias veces hasta que, soltándolo, le ofrecí el arco. Entendió rápido y de la misma manera comenzó a negarse, con risas bajas de por medio.

-Katniss, preciosa, yo no sirvo para esto.

-Nadie debería ser bueno matando- dije con el ceño fruncido.

-Y tienes toda la razón y entiendo tus preocupaciones, pero muchas cosas no están en nuestras manos. Necesitamos a la suerte de nuestro lado.

-La suerte jamás estará de nuestro lado a menos de que hagamos que lo esté, Peeta, entiende, la diferencia entre la arena y nuestro hogar es un papel, papel que podemos evitar si cazamos y comemos mejor. Estoy harta de comer hongos y zetas.

Su risa, más allá de ser alegre, era comprensiva. Volvió a tomar mi mano, mientras también tomaba el arco, un tanto resignado y pude ver perfectamente cómo no lo hacía por las teselas, por su alimentación o por la posibilidad de salir sorteado, no, lo hacía por mí.

-Entonces ¿está será la clase número uno?

Su cara tenía miedo, por lo que me reí sinceramente. No sabría decir cuanto tiempo duramos, tomando en cuenta que habíamos llegado desde la mañana, pero cuando el sol estaba lo bastante bajo como para decir que era el momento perfecto para vender la comida. Pero no teníamos comida que vender, no teníamos presas.

-Katniss, esto no está funcionando.

No entendía, estaba tomando correctamente el arco, estaba respirando, estaba a una distancia considerable… claro su puntería no era lo mejor, pero no estaba tan mal ¿qué estaba sucediendo mal?

-¿Puedo pararme detrás de ti, Peeta?- él río cínicamente.

-No pides permiso para besarme, ¿pero sí para pararte detrás mío? – a mitad del camino entendí y mis ojos se abrieron.

-¡No te estás concentrando lo suficiente!

-¿Perdón?

-Para poder hacer esto debes de tener una motivación y concentración bastante fuerte, sino siempre se encuentra un pretexto para fallar. Iré por fresas, regreso.

-Pero… pero… pero Katniss, yo no sé moverme aquí y tú no puedes ir sin tu arco, es peligroso.

-No te preocupes, yo sé que puedes.

Sin más, corrí antes de que él pudiese llevarme la contraria. Lo peor de todo, es que él estaba en lo correcto: era el por plan que cualquiera pudiese tener pero tenía que darle una oportunidad para que sucediese. Y sucedió.

Antes de que me diera cuenta, mientras estaba terminando la segunda trampa, una básica que llegué a aprender de las que el otro chico de la Veta hacía, él llegó con una ardilla y una cara de pena grande, incluso podría decir que era tristeza genuina. En ese momento supe que estaba enamorada de él.

-Perdóname- dije terminando mi trampa- sólo quiero que si a mí me sucede algo, si voy a los Juegos, tú estés protegido. Yo cazaré de ahora en adelante.

Su mano se posó bajo mi mentón, lo alzó y me besó, me besó con una urgencia, como si mis besos le pudiesen recordar que seguía siendo un ser humano magnífico aún después de haber matado a un ser. Solté todo lo que tenía en las manos, acercándome a él con un hambre que nacía en mis entrañas, era insoportable, crecía cada vez más pero que era completamente distinta a la que me había devorado unos años atrás.

Sus manos desataron mi trenza y mis piernas rodearon su cintura, haciéndolo chocar contra un árbol gracias al nuevo peso adquirido, sin embargo él siguió besándome con vehemencia, como si de nuestro contacto dependiera su existencia.

Nos separamos en el momento exacto, no por falta de aire o por fatiga, sino porque supimos que era momento de vernos, de entendernos más allá de las palabras. Y así fue.

-Ay, Everdeen, me distraes demasiado- dijo pasando un mechón de mi cabello detrás de mi oreja. Yo reí ante la ocurrencia.

-Ven, que debemos de vender nuestra presa de hoy.

-Oye no, es _mí_ presa- dijo seriamente en broma, mientras besaba mi nariz y se separaba del árbol. Toqué el piso pero todo mi ser estaba en las nubes.

-¡Mi padre estará tan feliz de volver a tener ardillas!- dijo mientras tomaba mi mano.

-Por cierto ¿cómo es que tu madre todavía no sabe que nos compra ardillas?- el río.

-Lo que sucede es que mi padre dice cosas como que se las encuentra muertas o sencillamente las cocina mientras ella sale al pueblo a vender el pan, sólo para mis hermanos y yo.

-Wow, jamás pensé que tu padre le hiciera eso a tu madre- dije genuinamente sorprendida, cuando recordé algo:- oye ¿tu papá supo de la vez que fui a la panadería a dejar el guisado de zetas?

-No que yo sepa, creo que me hubiera dicho, él es el único en casa que sabe lo que está pasando entre nosotros, desde el día del Pan.

-¿Desde ese momento?

-De hecho desde el momento en que teníamos cinco años, pero no puedo negar que eso todo el mundo lo sabía, creo que excepto tú- rió y depositó un beso en mi frente, mientras yo pensaba en cómo todo eso de lo que él hablaba, jamás lo había notado.

Llegamos al Distrito y nos dirigimos directamente con su padre, el cuál se alegró muchísimo de vernos juntos, de la mano y con una presa grande y gorda. Sin embargo cuando vio que el tiro había sido en el estómago y no el ojo, me vio con extrañeza y entendió que había sido su propio hijo el responsable de eso. Lo miró con una mezcla de extrañeza y orgullo que mi estómago dio un vuelco. En ese momento, a su vez también entendí que era la única presa que tenía y un peso de responsabilidad cayó sobre mis hombros, entendiendo que debía de volver al bosque y encontrar al menos una presa más o no comeríamos ese día.

Así que cuando regresé por segunda vez del bosque, con un pájaro y un conejo que la trampa había logrado atrapar, Prim parecía preocupada:

-¿Dónde estabas? Por un segundo pensamos que algo te había sucedido.

-No te preocupes, patito, es sólo que me distraje un poco al principio.

-¿Peeta?

Yo estaba despellejando el ave, así que no noté que mi madre había llegado y sonreí sinceramente cuando dije:

-Así es, patito, últimamente Peeta es una distracción bastante grande- ella rió, divertida de lo lindo.

-¿Ya se dieron su primer beso?

En mi cabeza se comenzaron a repetir las escenas del bosque e involuntariamente mordí mi labio.

-¿Cuándo será tu novio?

Su voz hizo que dejara todo y alzara la cara, por la expresión de Prim pude ver que ella tampoco estaba consciente de que Madre estaba presente. No supe que hacer, ya que me encontraba bajo la promesa con Peeta de que nadie sabría de nuestra relación, en combinación con el aún presente resentimiento que Madre se había ganado al olvidarnos cuando Padre sufrió el accidente. Así que me mantuve callada, sin decir una palabra, sosteniendo su mirada.

-Esta bien, entiendo que no quieras contarme, pero los ojos de una mujer enamorada nunca mienten.

Pasó enfrente de mí, tomo el ave y siguió con el trabajo que yo estaba haciendo. Me encontraba en el estado de shock tan fuerte que ni siquiera reclamé. En mi mente sólo podía escuchar su voz diciendo "mujer enamorada" mientras recordaba las manos de Peeta por mi cabello mientras me besaba.

 **VI.**

Katniss odiaba los cumpleaños, pequeño detalle que aprendí a lo largo de los años, sin embargo en esa ocasión, las cosas eran distintas. Era su cumpleaños numero 16. Estábamos fuera de la Cosecha.

Supe también que de igual manera la preocupación persistía gracias a que Prim permanecía en edad peligrosa, sin embargo en sus ojos había un alivio que resultaba hasta sano en su mirada.

Prim y yo habíamos estado planeando por alrededor de un mes lo que sería su festejo. El año pasado, cuando ella cumplió los quince, habíamos decorado su cuarto con un poco de flores, yo me había encargado de hacer la caza correspondiente y una pequeña cantidad de galletas y bollos de queso que resultaron sus favoritos. Sin embargo, aun cuando ya casi todos sabían de nuestra relación, el contarle a mi madre resultaba ligeramente aterrador, por lo que todos los festejos anteriores habían sido o en su cuarto o en el bosque. Esta vez, sería medianamente diferente.

Mi padre se encargaría de distraer a mi madre unas cuantas horas, mientras yo, le daba una pequeña probada de su propia medicina a Katniss Everdeen y le enseñaría a hornear. Por lo que saliendo del colegio le dije que me encontrara fuera de la panadería, para un pequeño pan de ajo que le daría a probar.

-¿No te gustaría entrar?- dije cuando ella ya estaba afuera.

-Tu mamá no puede saber que estamos juntos, Peeta, de hecho esto ya es bastante peligroso.

-Mi mamá no está, de hecho no hay nadie en la panadería, en verdad, pasa- dije haciéndole un pequeño puchero que siempre terminaba por hacerla sonreír pero al mismo tiempo por hacerla golpearme ligeramente en el hombro. Pude ver en sus ojos que el entrar era una idea que se le antojaba más bien deliciosa, por lo que tomé su mano y entramos.

Prim y Madge estaban allí, con todos los ingredientes y las sonrisas más grandes posibles. Mis hermanos mayores ya se habían ido de la casa gracias a que algunas mujeres habían decidido que ellos serían buenos maridos. Así que realmente, no había sido tan complicado. Su sorpresa se hizo notar y las niñas no tardaron en abrazarla y llenarla de harina. Supe al instante que esto podía ser, hasta cierto punto, demasiado para ella, pero cuando se separaron ella estaba sonriendo.

-Entonces comencemos, hornearemos tu pastel, preciosa- dije mientras depositaba un beso en su sien.

El golpe fue directo y seco, dando en mi sien, por lo que sentí como la sangre brotaba ligeramente abriéndose paso por la herida que el rodillo de mi madre creó al chocar con mi cráneo.

-¿Qué hace ella aquí?

Puedo decir que las palabras, el desdén con el que las mencionó, dolieron más que el golpe.

 **...**

* * *

¡Hola, Hola!

Lo prometido es deuda y aquí estoy con la segunda entrega.

¿Review? Por favor, en verdad alegran la vida y he tenido días bastante, demasiado malos.  
Aclarando, mañana es la tercera entrega y esta sexta parte continúa, sólo que si la dejaba por aquí completa, sería demasiado.  
Espero que les esté gustando. Por cualquier cosa, aclaro: esta es una historia "What if" en la que Peeta y Katniss se enamoran desde los once y, como ya vieron, no van a los Juegos, pero se enfrentan a otras cosas. Regalo para la bella Lucy.

¡Nos vemos mañana!

Nina


	3. Chapter 3

**Pan**

 **Disclaimer:** Nada de esto me pertenece. Tristemente.

Esto es un pequeño regalo de intercambio navideño para Lucy N. Mellark Eaton, espero sea de su agrado.  
Nos leemos abajo.

* * *

Todo sucedió tan rápido y lo siguiente que supe fue que él se encontraba acostado en mis piernas, con un vendaje extraño en su cabeza. Estaba inconsciente, por lo que él no sabía que su madre había llegado de sorpresa a la casa, nos había gritado, lo había noqueado y nos había corrido.

Hubiese sido mucho más sencillo todo si se hubiera limitado a eso, pero no. Inmediatamente después del golpe, tiré un poco de harina en sus ojos, para que así quedase ciega momentáneamente y pudiésemos salir, sin embargo, cuando estaba logrando acomodar el peso de Peeta sobre mis hombros, ella lazó su rodillo hacia mis piernas, haciéndome caer. Cuando me tuvo a su merced, después de haber tirado a su hijo, tomó mi cabello y me arrastró a la plaza, dónde decidió que era momento y lugar perfecto para gritarme en frente de todos que mi interés en su hijo, la panadería y su dinero tenía que desaparecer, así como lo fácil que era para mí venderme para obtener esas cosas.

Obviamente respondí, obviamente no me quedé callada aun cuando estaba hincada y sometida por su agarre, cosa que la enfureció ligeramente más. Ambas nos encontrábamos en un estado tal, que la gente sobrepasó el morbo y comenzó a alejarse, entendiendo que de mantenerse ahí, las cosas se pondrían peor.

Sin embargo llegaron el padre de Peeta… en compañía de Madre. _¿cómo es que esos dos se conocen?_ Fue mi primer pensamiento, pero no esperé tener una respuesta, sencillamente vi como el padre de Peeta comenzaba a hablar tranquilamente con su esposa, mientras ambos se posicionaban en frente de mí, como si me estuvieran protegiendo.

En un principio eso me molestó, tomando en cuenta que era mi lucha y mi responsabilidad estar y salir de ese lío, pero cuando reaccioné, recordé que más importante que mi reputación o el hecho de parecer un bebé en brazos, Peeta estaba inconsciente en el piso de la panadería.

Llamé a mi madre, mientras los padres de Peeta parecían haber olvidado el motivo original de su pelea y ahora se centraban en cómo él se había atrevido a hablar con Madre. Ella me siguió dentro del establecimiento para encontrar a un Peeta aún ido. Me ayudó a ponerlo en mis hombros y salimos por la puerta trasera.

Pocos minutos después de que él ya se encontrara vendado, su padre llegó a nuestra casa. Madre lo recibió con un poco de té de menta y platicaron hasta que la noche cayó y cubrió el cielo. Prim estaba conmigo, en un principio lloraba, pensaba que todo era su culpa ya que había sido plan suyo y de mi novio, pero la tranquilicé, acariciando su cabeza en mi hombro.

-¿Katniss?

Ambas alzamos la mirada cuando el Señor Mellark entró a la habitación, que se volvió infinitamente más pequeña al instante. Prim sin decir nada, sólo se alzó y salió de ella. Él tomó su lugar, junto de mí, viendo a su hijo.

-Feliz cumpleaños, pequeña- normalmente que me llamaran de esa manera me molestaba de sobremanera, sin embargo en ese momento y la manera en la que lo hizo, solo hizo que sonriera quedamente y lo viera.

-¿Causé muchos problemas?- el negó con la cabeza, pero no con los ojos.

-Su mamá tiene la manía preciosa de causar problemas- dijo con el sarcasmo impregnado en cada palabra.

-¿Les pega constantemente?- la pregunta se escapó de mis labios sin que pudiera evitarlo.

Su mirada se entristeció:- no mientras yo puedo evitarlo.

-¿Cómo es que conoce a mi madre?

Él la miró de cierta manera, como si la conociese desde siempre, como cuando sabes que la persona a la que miras, en algún momento, fue más que algo más.

-No me responda, no estoy segura de querer saberlo.

-Amas mucho a tu padre- me limité a asentir.

-Katniss, te quiero pedir un favor. Tiene que ver con Peeta…

-No puedo dejar de verlo- lo interrumpí.

-No, créeme que no sería capaz de pedirte eso. Creo que es todo lo contrario, quiero que se pueda quedar con ustedes, al menos un día, en lo que puedo hablar con su madre, tengo muchas cosas que arreglar.

Volteó a verme y después de ver como asentí con la cabeza, depositó un pequeño y cariñoso beso en mi frente, para después salir. No sé cuanto tiempo pasó después de eso, pero Peeta despertó y después de que le explicase todo eso, con el ceño fruncido dijo:

-¿Mi madre te hizo eso?

-Creo que eso no es lo más importante, Peeta.

-Lo lamento mucho, Katniss, arruiné tu cumpleaños.

-¿Por qué dices eso? Tengo el mejor regalo posible, dormiré a tu lado.

Inmediatamente después de decir eso, la vergüenza se apoderó de mi ser, así que me incliné para besar sus labios y que él no pudiese ver mi cara. En el beso, sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa, comenzó lentamente, pero poco a poco terminó por reír contra mi boca, haciendo que unas cosquillas placenteras me recorrieran completa.

-Yo también te amo, Katniss- dijo inmediatamente después de que nos separásemos unos centímetros, aun con nuestras narices tocándose. No lo negué, pero supe que él entendió que esas palabras aún no estaban listas de salir de mi boca. Comencé a recostarme a su lado, puse mi cabeza sobre a su pecho y me vi envuelta en un olor delicioso y sus brazos.

Esa fue la primera mejor noche de mi vida.

 **VII.**

La tercera mejor noche de nuestras vidas, al menos desde mi punto de vista, vino cuando ambos nos escapamos al bosque un día antes de nuestra ceremonia del pan. La primera, a mi parecer, fue cuando ella se volvió mi novia, la segunda cuando le dije que la amaba, la tercera cuando estando en el frío invierno caminando por la Pradera rodeada de nieve, ella me dijo que me amaba. La cuarta, que aunque bien es más adelante, fue cuando ambos nos atrevimos a dar el siguiente paso, pero como dije antes: eso vendrá más adelante.

Pero la tercera, la tercera noche nos encontrábamos nerviosos, ambos con 18 años de edad y con toda una vida por delante. Después del incidente de su cumpleaños, mi padre había decidido que nosotros debíamos de volvernos independientes, lo más rápido posible, ya que bajo su techo, muchas cosas podrían salir mal. Así que, cuando regresé a los dos días siguientes, comenzó a enseñarme todas las recetas de la panadería, aun en contra de los deseos de mi mamá.

Katniss al salir de la escuela se había dedicado un poco más indiscretamente a la caza, hablando con los Agentes de la Paz para que esto resultase un negocio, más que un crimen. La acompañé al Mercado que se encuentra de manera ilegal en el Distrito para vender un poco más y Sae decidió que, al igual que mis padres y Rooba, si los animales seguían llegando, ellos seguirían pagando. Rooba, por otro lado comenzó a enseñarle a despellejar a animales mucho más grandes y complicados, hasta cierto punto, la tomó por aprendiz.

Todo parecía tomar un rumbo mucho más sencillo. La gente había comenzado a entender o al menos a dejar de importarles que ella era de la Veta y yo un comerciante, así que lo único que faltaba era tostar el pan.

Se lo pedí un año atrás, cuando de igual manera la nieve cubría los suelos y hacía que los lagos se congelaran. Katniss, cuando ambos teníamos 16 y nuestras tardes se resumían en conocer el bosque, me mostró un bello cuerpo de agua en el que ella aprendió a nadar con su padre. Poco a poco, fui perdiendo el miedo y me adentré a él- sin saber nadar, debo de admitir- y comencé a buscar algo que mi padre había mencionado posible: una almeja.

No era la almeja lo que realmente buscaba, era lo que llevaba dentro. Me costó una cantidad incontable de días y almejas, pero al final la obtuve: una perla. Así que cuando teníamos 17 y fuimos a ese mismo cuerpo de agua que se encontraba congelado, para tratar de patinar- cosa que no logramos y sólo ganamos unos cuantos moretones- hinqué mi rodilla y le mostré la perla.

No solamente pudimos haber caído en el agua en cualquier momento, sino que también en cualquier momento ella podía correr y dejarme allí, con el hielo y el corazón roto. Su mirada, estática en mí me expresaba su sorpresa, sin embargo el sí llegó relativamente rápido, me besó los labios que estaban cerca de ponerse morados y festejamos lanzándonos un poco de nieve mientras reíamos sin detenernos.

Así que esa noche, un año después cuando la perla se encontraba en su bolsillo derecho de la chaqueta como lo hizo por todos los días pasados desde que se la di, nos veíamos a los ojos, cara a cara, nerviosos como chiquillos y enamorados como ancianos.

A lo lejos escuchamos una canción comenzar, desafinada y sin partes cantadas. Ella se puso tensa al instante y yo di un paso pequeño delante de su cuerpo, a lo que ella respondió volviendo a ponerse junto mío. Volteé a verla, con una sonrisa en mi cara, cuando de entre los arbustos de la pradera, un hombre borracho como una cuba, salió a nuestro encuentro.

-Ocurren cosas raras pero extraño no ha de ser, poderte ver ahí al amanecer- aún a la distancia podíamos oler el hedor a alcohol. - Ustedes… ustedes no se saben esa canción.

-Será, será que al árbol vendrás. Y por matar a tres, a un hombre colgó en él.

Su voz, por primera vez me tomó por sorpresa, de la misma manera que a él. Ambos volteamos a verla extrañados, mientras ella seguía con la canción entre dientes.

-Y esta señorita aquí tiene ganas de llevar la contraria.

-¿Cómo es que la conoces?

-¿Cómo es que _tú_ la conoces? Tienes gusto por hacer las cosas que tienden a estar prohibidas. Si te casarás con ella, yo que tú me lo pienso dos veces- me dijo directamente.

En contra de todo pronóstico, ella rió.

-Lo dice un hombre que no ha hecho más que beber toda su vida. No parece que pienses dos veces.

-Uy, ya entiendo porqué te casas con ella- dijo riendo fuertemente.

-¿Cómo sabes que nos casamos mañana?- eso sólo hizo que riera un poco más.

-Todos en este maldito Distrito lo sabemos todo. Sino ¿cómo es que yo sé sus nombres y ustedes el mío sin habernos presentado? Acostúmbrate, la gente siempre va a hablar. Aparte, son famosos, ambos cambiando "la alimentación del distrito"- dice dibujando unas comillas con sus manos, mientras se tambalea un poco más.

-Nosotros no hacemos eso- dijo Katniss mientras fruncía el ceño.

-No, pero tienen el valor de salir más allá de esa cerca y hacer algo- dijo mientras tomaba un trago más directo de la botella. Tragó:- tienen más valor que todo el maldito lugar junto.

Ambos nos miramos a los ojos. Él se sentó, mientras daba más y más tragos hasta acabarse la botella. Dijo, más hacia él que hacia nosotros:

-Ustedes pudieron haber ganado los Juegos- después de una pausa, se puso de pie, con un poco de esfuerzo y a manera de despedida dijo:- Es bueno el no habernos conocido. Tengan una buena vida, idiotas.

Vimos como se iba, casi cayéndose, igual de rápido que como llegó. La miré con todas las preguntas en mi cara. Ella tenía el ceño fruncido.

-Pero… lo acabamos de conocer.

-Se refiere a que no fuimos a los Juegos, esa es la única manera de conocer realmente a Haymitch Abernathy.

Seguimos caminando lentamente hasta que no pude más y tuve que decirlo:

-Si hubiéramos ido juntos a los Juegos… ¿Me habrías matado?- ella se queda estática por mi pregunta- No respondas, no es necesario.

-¿Por qué crees que no es necesario?- me rió por lo bajo.

-Katniss, eres una sobreviviente, eres una cazadora, claro que me hubieras matado- ella frunce el ceño.

-No puedes estar seguro.

-Claro que sí y lo estoy, porque si tú no me hubieras matado en un principio y si mágicamente hubiera sobrevivido el baño de sangre, te hubiera pedido que lo hicieras, para que así pudieras regresar.

Ella me volteó a ver, hasta cierto punto enojada y antes de que pudiese decir algo, la interrumpo:

-Te amo, Katniss y lo digo en serio. Si tu llegases a morir y yo a vivir, no tendría nada ni nadie, nadie quien realmente me importe…

-Peeta…- su mirada está clavada en la mía, preocupada por mis palabras. Yo continuo:

-Es diferente contigo. Tu familia te necesita, tú tendrías que vivir por ellas- dije señalando hacia su casa.

-Pero ¿y tú? – yo me reí ligeramente.

-A mí nadie me necesitaría realmente.

-Yo, yo te necesitaría, así como te necesito ahorita- ella me miró intensamente- sé que, aunque las cosas hubiesen sido distintas, tú y yo estamos hechos para protegernos y estar juntos- dijo mientras tomó mi cara en sus manos, besándome como nunca antes.

Cuando nos separamos, ambos reímos, rompiendo un poco la tensión que se había generado y caminamos de regreso hacia nuestras casas por una última noche antes de que ella se volviera mi esposa.

Al día siguiente mis hermanos me ayudaron así como estoy seguro que Prim le ayudó a ella. Llegamos al Palacio de Justicia, donde el Alcalde junto con Madge nos esperaban para vernos firmar un pequeño papel. Ambos lo hicimos en menos de cinco minutos. Ella lucía espectacular con una trenza de lado, un vestido blanco seguramente de su madre y unas flores en sus manos.

Después nos dirigimos a la panadería, dónde íntimamente al principio tostamos un poco de pan que después compartiríamos con todo el Distrito. Antes de abrir las puertas a todo el mundo, ella tomó mi mano, me giró hacia ella para que pudiese ver como de su zapato sacaba la pequeña perla que le había regalado. La miré, con el brillo más radiante que nunca, ese que había llegado desde la primera vez que nos habíamos besado.

Ambos sonreímos, porque ambos sabíamos que era cierto: no importaba qué pasara, lo nuestro terminaría sucediendo.

-Y así, mi amor, fue como tu padre y yo logramos estar juntos ¿ahora sí te apetece dormir? – mi voz está cansada, hemos estado trabajando en la panadería y con las presas todo el día, aunque el cuento de cada noche no se puede evitar.

Veo como cierra sus pequeños ojos, con la sonrisa en su pequeña boca. Volteo y me encuentro con su padre, que está a centímetros de mí, con esa mirada coqueta y sonrisa traviesa.

-Y así nos salvamos- yo sonrío, mientras él besa mi boca, como tantas veces ha hecho ya y como nunca quiero que deje de hacer.

Lo amo y me ama. Como debe de ser.

* * *

Wow... En verdad no puedo creer que esta historia se ha acabado. Es pequeña, lo sé, pero no saben el reto que significó para mí hacerla. No estoy acostumbrada a historias en este fandom en el que las cosas son bellas todo el tiempo jajajajaja.  
Por si no logré dejar en claro las cosas con la última parte, explicó: intenté que toooodo fuese contado en pasado ya que pareciese como si Peeta y Katniss se lo contaban a su hijo/hija, lo dejo a la elección del lector.  
Quería agregar la cuarta noche, pero lo creí un poco subido de tono, así que lo hablaré con Lucy para saber si eso le gustaría.  
¿Qué les pareció? Por favor, por favor, como regalo de Navidad: Un review, su opinión realmente me importa.  
Por cierto, un dato más allá de ser relevante, que debo de decir: este fic no sólo se lo dedico a Lucy, sino también a mi gatito. Se llamaba Pan, al igual que esta historia y el mes pasado se perdió. Mi corazón se rompió un poco jajaja pero pues al menos la historia llevará su nombre.  
¡Feliz Navidad, personitas!  
Lucy, en verdad espero que tu regalo te haya sacado una sonrisa en esta Navidad.

¡Felices fiestas!

Nina.


End file.
